Mr Raven Angel
by DoubleCForLandJ
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang mempunyai fisik lemah, sangat membenci hujan yang selalu membuatnya kedinginan bertemu dengan namja tampan yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya, namja yang di juluki sebagai Mr. Raven (tuan gagak) yang jatuh dari langit saat ia menunggu hujan reda di halte , apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka? BL! YunJae, KaiHun MinKris! Warning ! Newbie, review


Mr. Raven Angel

Desclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, cerita murni milik saya :D kecuali Kim Jong In, dia milik saya selamanya # jangan hiraukan !

Cast : Kim JaeJoong  
Jung Yunho  
Shim Changmin  
Jung Jihye  
Jlaw  
Kirio  
And Other Cast

Chap 1 : Prologue

PROLOGUE!

Kutatap butiran air hujan yang jatuh membasahi jalan di depanku, kuhela nafasku berat. Hujan, satu fenomena alam yang sangat kubenci, banyak alasan mengapa aku membenci hujan salah satunya karena hujan selalu mengganggu aktifitasku. Seperti sekarang ini aku berada di sebuah halte bus tua sendirian karena terjebak hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Seharusnya sekarang ini aku berada di rumahku, bergelung dengan selimut tebal di atas ranjang queen sizeku yang empuk namun sayang. Sepertinya hal itu hanya akan menjadi angan-anganku saja, karena hujan masih terus mengguyur dan malah semakin deras, awan hitam yang bergelung di langitpun sepertinya enggan untuk memberikan wilayahnya pada mentari.

Mata doeku menatap sekitarku yang terlihat sepi, bangunan-bangunan tua yang menjulang di sekililing halte ini justru membuat keadaan menjadi sangat menakutkan, sungguh aku rasa tempat ini akan sangat cocok dijadikan sebagai tempat pembuatan film horror.

Argh~~! sungguh aku benci berada di tempat antah berantah seperti ini, apalagi dengan keadaan sendirian, membuatku frustasi saja.

Jari-jari lentikku dengan reflex mengeratkan sweter tipis yang kukenakan, sungguh angin dingin yang dibawa bersama hujan adalah alasan lain mengapa aku membenci hujan. Sweter yang kukenakan sama sekali tak bermanfaat karena tidak bisa menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulangku, membuatku memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

Manik mataku yang kelam kutengadahkan menatap langit yang masih setia dengan awan hitam yang terus bergelung, menandakan bahwa hujan tak akan berhenenti secepatnya. Hah~ aku kembali menghela nafasku kesal.

"KAPAN HUJAN SIALAN INI AKAN BERHENTI?" Teriakku frustasi, sungguh tubuhku memang lemah semenjak kecil, sehingga aku tidak bisa dengan udara yang terlalu dingin dan panas hal itu akan membuatku mudah terserang sakit. Ya, ya, kalian boleh saja tertawa, menertawakan keadaanku yang namja lemah ini, tapi sungguh, memangnya orang gila mana yang mau sakit dan mempunyai tubuh yang lemah, pasti tidak akan ada!

Aku kembali menatap miris hujan yang belum jua berhenti, malah awan-awan sialan itu semakin hitam dan.. JATUH?.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat, memangnnya ada awan yang bias jatuh? Astaga, jangan bilang ini efek aku akan terken a hipetermia sesaat lagi. Aku kembali mendongak dan 'awan' itu semakin dekat ke jalanan dan BRUK!

Jatuh dengan tidak elitenya di tengah jalan, dan ITU BUKAN AWAN, kalian harus menggaris bawahi itu, itu bukan awan! Itu, sesosok manusia atau burung (?) aku sungguh tak tahu tapi kalian harus membantuku memastikan apakah itu, jika aku lihat sekilas, 'awan' itu terlihat seperti sesosok manusia berkelamin sama denganku namun, ada satu yang harus kalian tahu, dan aku yakin kalian semua setuju.

Tak ada manusia bersayap, kembali aku menghimbau kalian untuk mem-bold, mem-italic dan harus ada underline bahwa sosok manusia itu bersayap!.

Aku dengan reflex beranjak dari dudukku, menatapi sosok yang sedang tepar dan aku kira tak sadarkan diri berada di tengah jalan di bawah guyuran hujan, astaga apakah dia masih hidup? Apakah aku harus menghampiri sosok itu? Tapi, hey siapa yang tahu dia orang jahat? Ayolah ada yang bias membantuku? Aku tak mau kebasahan dan akhirnya pingsan tapi.

Sepertinya rasa simpatiku mengalahkan rasa sebalku pada hujan karena saat kusadar aku sudah ada di bawah guyuran hujan, dan menggigil bersama hujan itu.

Kini aku berada disamping sosok itu, berjongkok lalu berusaha membalikan tubuh yang tengah memunggungiku itu, hingga….

Deg…

Untuk sesaat detak jantungku berhenti berdetak karena, sosok itu adalah sosok yang sama yang berada dalam bukuku, sosok tampan yang kukagumi, bersama sayap hitamnya yang indah.

Mr. Raven!

Just Prolog, what are you thinking about my story? Continue? Or Discontinue? Please Review after you read my story D

I'm newbie here D

Review yang banyak ya Minna-san ! :D


End file.
